Such recoilless hammers are widely used by professional tradesmen, since they allow a workpiece to be struck without a strong recoil. This very powerful compensation, or even complete elimination, of the recoil is achieved, for example, by a design of the hammer head as a hollow structure in which is provided heavy shot, for example small metal balls that because of their inertia strike the front (in the striking direction) inner side of the hammer head with delay after the time when the outer striking surface of the hammer head strikes the workpiece, thereby transmitting a shock directed in the direction opposite the recoil to the hammer head which just compensates for the recoil. Such recoilless hammers have proven to be advantageous in practice, although technical development efforts have been made to provide recoilless hammers having solid hammer heads. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,218 has proposed connecting the hammer head to the hammer handle via a pivot, a spring being provided between the hammer handle and the hammer head which counteracts rotation of the hammer head about the pivot relative to the hammer handle. A disadvantage of such a recoilless hammer is the unstable connection between the hammer head and the hammer handle, which leads to uncertainty by the user as to whether the hammer head is permanently connected to the hammer handle with load capability, or might represent a hazard.